


Pushing Daisies

by disneyprincesslevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, flower shop au, i did it again guys slay me, i swear the title has nothing to do with death okay im a baby i cant do angst trust me, punk!Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincesslevi/pseuds/disneyprincesslevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Annie liked bouquets, or flowers, or flower shops. She just preferred to spend her waking moments not sneezing her guts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Daisies

It wasn't that Annie particularly liked flower bouquets, really, it wasn't. She didn't even like flowers much, and therefore, wasn't incredibly enthusiastic about the flower shop downstairs, the one under her apartment. It really wasn't that she liked flowers at all. She'd just, you know, prefer to not go sneezing her brains out every couple minutes.  
4 years that damn flower shop had been there, and 4 years they'd had about a zillion and twenty five types of flowers they sold there. And they decide to wait until now, the end of summer, when Annie would much rather be inside her room watching terrible chick flicks for days at a time, to order the one goddamn type of flower that she was, of course, stupidly allergic to. Not even a dangerous allergic. Just sneezing. Every hour. Of every goddamn day.  
Annie didn't even know what godforsaken type of flower it was that she was allergic to, and that was the worst part. She had no idea what kind of devil plant it was that they'd brought in specifically to ruin her life (and sinuses) with. She thought about just sucking it up and dealing with it, but after 3 weeks, she decided enough was enough. People didn't need to see her so vulnerable and weak. She had 8 piercings and combat boots, dammit, she was strong, and a runny nose and puffy red eyes weren't exactly punk.  
But now, after 3 weeks, Annie finally knew what she had to do.  
"Ask them what new flowers they have in?" Bert suggested the day before, as he, Annie, and Reiner sat in her bedroom surrounded by an empire of tissues.  
"No," Annie said, going over her obviously fool-proof, flawless plan in her head. "I'm gonna buy every last bouquet in that little 8th circle of hell."  
Reiner nearly laughed himself into an early grave.

 

The first time Annie went down to the flower shop, she expected the ridiculous amount of bouquets. She expected the flowers strewn everywhere, and she even expected the sneezing fit she was immediately thrown into. Annie was not, however, expecting the girl at the stand to have the most stunning features and long black hair she'd ever seen, and it threw her off completely. So completely, in fact, that when she paid and the flower lady smiled at her and told her to have a nice day, she nearly forgot to grab the bouquet of pink roses that were nearly the same shade as her face.  
God dammit this was not what she'd had in mind.

 

2 more weeks, 17 more bouquets, and countless sneezing fits later, Annie had yet to figure out what kind of flower it was that kept costing her marathons of 'White Chicks" and "Pitch Perfect" (and, for that matter, her incredible punkness). She did, however, learn that the flower lady's name was Mikasa, they went to school together, and that she was maybe gayer than she thought when Mikasa's step brother Eren poured a water bottle on her out of nowhere, causing the back of Mikasa's shirt to become transparent. Annie also learned that Mikasa had some serious muscle for a pretty girl, and that Eren was definitely her guardian angel. ("It's too hot out for you to wear a t-shirt!" Eren retorted when Mikasa made to beat him with a broom. "Well something's definitely hot," Annie thought.)  
Annie decided she must have been making progress, at least. After about the 3rd bouquet, she'd developed a system for finding out whether the bouquet with her was the one she was allergic to. She'd buy the bouquet, and then go wandering around the city for about 3 hours, holding the flowers to her chest. She noticed that a single hour away from the flower shop was all it took for her sneezing to fade off, so 3 were definitely enough to tell her if the ones in her arms were the Satan plants. So far, none of them had been, and Annie almost went home to place her 3rd bouquet in her room with the other two before deciding to find a better use. After all, she didn't even like flowers.  
And so, after determining her flowers were safe and not from the pits of allergen hell, she would find someone she thought looked interesting, and give them the flowers. Some questioned it, some didn't. If they did, she'd just shrug and walk off. Some thanked her, some didn't, some beamed, one old woman in particular cried and hugged her. It caught her off guard but Annie returned the hug all the same.

 

By the 32nd bouquet, Annie was convinced this was all just a cruel joke designed by the universe itself to suck the life out of her until she could do nothing but sit there and sneeze out her soul and pray that maybe, maybe the hot flower girl would have mercy on her and get rid of those god forsaken flowers.  
"Bert, those fucking flowers are death on a thorny stick. I'm gonna die. look at my nose. I'm a goddamn water fountain. I'm not gonna make it."  
Annie looked like a soldier crying out for surrender as she laid sprawled on her bed, a mountain of tissue spanning from an inch away from her arm all the way to the waste bin 2 feet away and flowers covering almost every inch of her bed.  
Bert looked nervous as ever as he, again, suggested "Why not ask what new flowers came in a couple weeks ago?"  
Annie shot up, her blonde hair ratted out with flower petals stuck in it, and red blotching her cheeks, nose, and eyes. "No. That would mean defeat. I will win, Bert, don't you try me."  
"Okay okay okay it's okay just...just lay back down shhh I'm not trying you I'm sorry lay back down please oh god." Making soothing motions with his hands that faintly resembled that of someone faced with the barrel of a gun, Bert managed to coax Annie back into her state of less violent grogginess.

 

46\. 46 bouquets. Annie had literally bought 46 bouquets and somehow not found the flowers that were slowly tearing apart her mental stability. She was just about to reach for bouquet 47, too, when she heard footsteps behind her.  
Annie whipped around to face her opponent before realizing it was Mikasa and instantly feeling her face heat up. "So I know this is a little late to ask, but why the hell are you buying every bouquet you can get your hands on and then giving them out to random people?" Mikasa's tone wasn't threatening, just genuinely curious, but Annie still became immediately self conscious.  
"Well, uh. You guys. Uh. Your shop. You got a new flower a few weeks ago and I'm kind of insanely allergic to it."  
A few moments of silence followed her reply.  
"...So you bought all the flowers."  
"Yes."  
"Instead of asking what kind of new flowers we got."  
"...Well."  
"Did you just come up here every day to see me, or..."  
"BYE sORRY I've got homework to do bYE," Annie shouted hastily over her shoulder as she raced back up the steps to her apartment, face burning.

 

The next day was, tragically, Monday, and so Annie had to trudge down the stairs in all her runny-nosed, mildly heartbroken glory. She also had to shuffle past the flower shop as usual (though not buying any for once), the task of trying to remain unnoticed made more difficult by her backpack bursting at the pockets and zippers with flowers from days past that she was going to give out to strangers on her way to school.  
So of course, to string along her bad luck, of course Mikasa would be just getting off her shift and walking towards her. Of course.  
Annie considered making a break for the door when Mikasa stopped in front of her and held out a bouquet of the prettiest, picture-perfect daisies Annie had ever seen, complete with a pink ribbon tied around it. She stared at them for a few moments, almost dazed, when Mikasa said, "They're for you, are you gonna take them?"  
Annie wiped hands she didn't know she'd been clenching on the inside of her pockets before shakily accepting the bouquet. "I- um- I'm sorry for..."  
Mikasa shook her head and smiled at her. "Don't apologize. I think it's cute. You're cute." Annie opened her mouth to respond but closed it just as quickly, her face heating up in spite of the early September cold. "School doesn't start for another hour and a half, we should get coffee. There's better ways of confessing to a girl than buying out her entire flower shop, you know."  
Annie barked out a little laugh and nodded.  
"Alright, let me go grab my bag and then we'll go, okay?"

 

"No, I'm serious! He literally sat there for like 10 minutes and bam, the whole bouquet is a flower crown."  
"No way! Did he have his girlfriend wear it?"  
"Nope, he told her to get her own, and then he stuck it right on his own head, I swear to god," Annie recalled as she and Mikasa neared the coffee shop. "It's actually fun giving the flowers to strangers, it can really make their day sometimes."  
"I wonder what would happen if you gave my step brother a bouquet. I think his head might explode, he hates flowers from being around them constantly. I think they're nice, though, I've never minded them."  
"Really? You'd think after being around them so often..."  
"Exactly! You'd think-"  
As a sneeze more similar to a guttural roar ripped out of Annie and cut Mikasa off, both girls stopped moving entirely and stood stock still.  
Annie slowly lowered her gaze to the bouquet of daisies still in her hand and the realization dawned on her around the same instant Mikasa's face started breaking into a hysterical grin.  
"Oh you're fucking kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this shit again. Guys. Please. Stop me.


End file.
